


No Great Thing

by alltoseek



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Impotence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Impotence - because true love shows most strongly when it all goes horribly wrong *g*</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Great Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com/305693.html?thread=3428125#t3428125) from [perfect_duet](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com)'s [2009 Kink Meme](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com/305693.html).

"I'm sorry, Stephen," Jack said as he rolled onto his back.

"Sure, it is no great thing," Stephen murmured.

"Not tonight it ain't," Jack said ruefully, looking down at himself.

Normally, just the thought of having Stephen spread open beneath him was enough to arouse him. The actual sight of his friend, hips raised, head pillowed on his arms, waiting with closed eyes and parted lips, usually had him achingly hard. But tonight, even after oiling himself up, preparing Stephen, listening to his gasps and moans as he inserted his fingers: as exciting as all this was to his mind, he could feel no answering response in his body.

He had tried stroking Stephen's cock; this often raised a sympathetic response in his own. But on these occasions, Stephen did not like him to - he wanted to last as long as possible. Even as the doctor pushed his hand away, Jack knew it wasn't working anyway.

Typically, by this point Jack would be trying to think of anything but sex - during these rare times when Stephen let him bugger him he wanted to fuck him as long and thoroughly as possible. Stephen had odd notions; usually he didn't want to be buggered, yet when he did allow Jack to do so, he seemed very pleased and satisfied. For his part, Jack was happy to have Stephen any way he could. He never talked to his friend about it, though; their relationship was so precious to him he did not want to look gift Trojans in the mouth.

When he was intimate with Stephen he tried not to think of Sophie, but tonight he pictured _her_ being so open and eager - this often worked when it was just him and his fist. It didn't now and he thrust her image away. Then Diana came unbidden - and she was _completely_ off limits now that Stephen was married to her. And then appeared an enticing tableau of _Diana and Sophie together_. Any other night and he would have gone right off. Tonight, he just groaned and rolled over: "I'm sorry, Stephen."

"Sure, it is no great thing." Stephen turned on his side to face his friend. Yet Stephen was disappointed. After a battle, or vicious storm, when he had worked long hard hours in the orlop, what he craved most was to be covered by his captain and fucked until every fibre relaxed and his mind emptied of all else. He had noticed too that Jack's post-battle melancholy often was relieved by this particular intercourse. Perhaps it was reliving the sensation of "boarding", but this time for love-making. The pleasure without the cost. Stephen had come to think of the act as medicinal for both of them.

Stephen trailed a hand down Jack's great belly. When Jack saw where he was headed he sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, old soul, I'm afraid it's no use." He loved the way Stephen's hand would curl firmly around him as around the neck of his 'cello, fingering and stroking him like a fine instrument; but tonight he knew it would lead only to more frustration. He raised his friend's hand to his mouth and kissed the palm before laying it back on his chest. A thought occurred to Jack and he turned on his side towards Stephen. "But, love, I would be happy to..." His words trail off as he moved his own hand down down Stephen's midsection. Stephen said, "No, no, my dear, it is no pleasure for me when there is none for you."

"Oh, I am with you. It's my prick that ain't cooperating." To show him, Jack embraced him with one arm and kissed him deeply, his hand still moving towards Stephen's cock. Stephen returned the kiss, but grasped Jack's hand in his own, and like Jack brought it to his mouth for a kiss on the palm.

Stephen smiled, "Yes, joy, I understand." Still, Jack felt the hard length of him as Stephen moved closer to embrace him in return. Stephen sighed, his cock nestled against Jack's broad hip. The men so recently lost - Jack would deny it, but Stephen was sure their loss was pressing on his mind, preventing him from realising his pleasure now. The thought of how easily that loss could have included Jack too drew Stephen's embrace tighter, even as his own sexual urgency faded. Stephen was happy to have Jack any way he could.


End file.
